bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hitoshi Shinso
|romaji = Shinsō Hitoshi |birthday = July 1 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Male |height = 177 cm (5'9¾") |hair = Indigo |eye = Dark purple |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Brainwashing |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = Nabu Middle School (Previously) U.A. High School |teams = Team Shinso (Leader, Former) |fightingstyle = Support Combat Mind Control Binding Cloth |debut = Chapter 23 |debutanime = Episode 15 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Shinsō Hitoshi}} is a student in U.A. High School's General Department from Class 1-C. Appearance Hitoshi is young man with messy, indigo colored hair that flares out in large tufts around his head and notably straight teeth. His eyes are dark purple with white pupils, and are thin and somewhat triangular in shape, with no visible eyelashes. They're usually half-closed, and he has very dark eye bags underneath them. During the Joint Training Arc, Hitoshi wears the U.A. PE uniform: a dark blue tracksuit with thick white lines over his upper body and down his legs, forming the letters "U" and "A", and a white marking on each short sleeve, framed by a red line. In addition to this, he wears a detachable mask-like device over his mouth, known as the Artificial Vocal Cords, which aids him with the activation of his Quirk, and a Capturing Weapon, the same as the one worn by Shota Aizawa, around his neck. Personality Hitoshi is a very stoic and straightforward person with an innate ability to spark conversation with anyone, despite holding a reserved and quiet attitude most of the time. He is shown to be rather clever, being able to manipulate others into replying to his words, allowing him the opportunity to activate his Quirk. Due to having his Brainwashing Quirk perceived as evil, throughout his whole life Hitoshi has been somewhat feared by those who are aware of his power and has been discriminated against solely because of the Quirk he was born with. This led him to become resentful of those who had Quirks more associated with Hero work, using Izuku Midoriya as an example by stating that someone as blessed as him would never understand what it's like to have an ability like his own. Regardless of his drawbacks, however, Hitoshi desires to become a Pro Hero more than anything, with a deep longing to disprove those that doubt his heroic intentions. Not only does he want to refute those who shame his abilities, but he also aspires to usurp students who walk the path towards becoming a Pro Hero, as he wished to. While he stated he had no interest in making friends, Hitoshi has been surrounded by many students who see him as a friend, including Izuku, Denki Kaminari and Neito Monoma. Abilities Overall Abilities: Initially, Hitoshi lacked direct combat abilities, choosing to rely on the power of his Quirk in battles. But after deciding to transfer to the Hero Department of U.A. High School, he underwent training that was overlooked by his mentor, Eraser Head. Hitoshi displayed the results of his training when he, Class 1-A, and Class 1-B took part in the Joint Training Battle. During the two rounds of the said training in which he partook, Hitoshi also showcased excellent camaraderie, using the voice-modifying function of his Artificial Vocal Cords, as well as his Super Move, "Artificial Vocal Cords: Persona Chords", to confuse his opponents, blindsiding them into being left wide open to the surprise attacks of Hitoshi's teammates. *'Binding Cloth': As he saw himself in Hitoshi, Shota decided to train him in secret in the fighting style he developed that involves the use of Capturing Weapon. After several months of training, Hitoshi is able to make use of this style for the first time in the Joint Training Battle. At the beginning of the first round, Hitoshi successfully brainwashes Jurota Shishida and attempts to demonstrate his skill with the Capturing Weapon, but his reaction time is too slow as he needed to employ the cloth at a much faster rate to make his attack more effective. After Denki's plan to divide the opposing team's attention succeeds, Jurota seeks out Hitoshi, who effectively uses his Binding Cloth technique to blindside and daze the rampaging student long enough for Tsuyu Asui to fling Hiryu Rin at the behemoth, securing victory for Hitoshi's team. Despite the victory, Hitoshi is frustrated because he could not apply much of his Hero knowledge to the fight. Shota tells him that he would not need to be present if he could already do everything, and says it took him six years to master his capture weapon. Quirk : Hitoshi's Quirk allows him to put someone in a state where the victim is forced to obey whatever he commands. He can only activate this power when his target verbally responds to him. Brainwashing needs to be intentionally activated and will not take effect if Hitoshi doesn't want it to. Though he can have multiple people under his control at once, he can only activate his power on one person at a time. He is also unable to have his victims do things that require some kind of advanced brain function, like talking or writing a name from their memory. Using a megaphone or anything that makes his voice artificial will not allow his Quirk to activate, as the said devices would transform his voice into an electronic signal. Super Moves * : Using his Artificial Vocal Cords, Hitoshi can modify his vocal tone to imitate the voices of other people, deceiving his enemies so they respond and subject themselves to his Brainwashing. Stats Equipment : A non-electric device that allows Hitoshi to mimic another person's voice. He uses this in conjunction with his Quirk to trick opponents into answering him, creating an opportunity for Hitoshi to activate his Quirk. Capturing Weapon: Like Eraser Head, Hitoshi uses a cloth made from steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers. Battles & Events Trivia *Hitoshi's name is comprised of the kanji for , , , and . **The kanji that makes up Shinso can also mean "chastity" and "honest" as well as "to rig into one's favor". **''Shinsō'' is also pronounced similarly to the Japanese word for |心臓}}. *Hitoshi's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Ranked 12th in the First Popularity Poll. **Ranked 14th in the Second Popularity Poll. **Ranked 10th in the Third Popularity Poll. **Ranked 23rd in the Fourth Popularity Poll. **Ranked 17th in the Fifth Popularity Poll. *Hitoshi ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Hitoshi likes cats and enjoys bicycling. ** He shares his interest of cats with Shota Aizawa, his mentor. *According to the Jump Festa 2017 interview with Horikoshi, Hitoshi is expected to have some interesting development in the future. This likely refers to the Joint Training Arc and, later, his graduation to the Hero Department. *Hitoshi's purple hair and mind control abilities may be a reference to the Marvel comics super villain: . *He also shares his birthday with Natsuo Todoroki. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "Maybe I failed this time, but... I'm not giving up. I'll show them I've got what it takes to make the hero course, and I'll become a '''greater' hero than all of you.''" References Site Navigation pl:Hitoshi Shinso it:Hitoshi Shinso ru:Хитоши Шинсо Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:U.A. General Department Students Category:Emitters Category:Class 1-C Category:Characters from Saitama Category:U.A. Sports Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Joint Training Arc Antagonists